Moving On, Together
by KimCee1066
Summary: A Wade and Zoe Story. Picks-up after their break-up, but does not follow the show. This is how I imagined them finding their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Readers, I posted a couple of one-shots then realized were part of a longer story that my mind just hadn't connected together earlier. The first two chapters are these one-shots, so if they seem familiar, that's why! There are three additional chapters and one on the way. Please keep reading (and reviewing) **___

**Sloppy Drunk**

"Hhheeeyyy, Wwwaaade." Meatball slurred into the telephone receiver.

Between the noises at the Rammer Jammer and what ever drinkin' hole Meatball was frequenting, Wade could barely hear. Pressing the phone closer to his ear, he asked, "Meatball? That you? What's up? "

"Me and Billy are over at The Crossfire in Pitney." Meatball explained, "Wade, your lady doctor is here, and well, she's …" Meatball laughed as he continued, "she's pretty messed up." He sounded pretty messed up himself.

Wade sighed and worried silently, _"how the hell did she find that place?"_ Aloud, he told Meatball, "I'm on my way," and added sternly, "stay with her until I get there, okay? That place is too rough for her to be on her own."

"Yah, okay, man. I'll stay with her." Meatball agreed.

"Wanda?" Wade called out over the din of the bar. "I gotta cut out. Can you cover for me?"

Wade was expecting Zoe to try and drown her sorrows eventually. The numbing effects of alcohol were hard to resist. Hell! It's what he would do! _"Except, I haven't_," he thought quizzically. Never one to delve inward, Wade's thoughts immediately drifted to Zoe. "Crossfire?" he muttered incredulously. The name said it all. Every bad-ass in southern Alabama knew the place! The sheriff was called at least once a week to breakup fights, most of which ended with someone needing medical attention. He imagined the roughnecks hitting on Zoe as she sashayed around in those little shorts of hers and fretted about the trouble she'd find herself in when she discovered that "no" didn't mean "no" with that kind. "Damn it! Zoe," he swore. The thirty minute drive to Pitney did nothing but add to his unease.

Wade pulled into the dirt parking lot at The Crossfire, a low-slung building with a tin roof that was more rust then metal. He made note of a couple of jacked-up 4X4s, three motorcycles, Meatball's pickup, and Zoe's Prius. Parking near Zoe's car, he made his way to the entrance. He took a deep breath to gear up for whatever may happen and pulled open the door.

Inside, it was dark and reeked of stale beer. A quick scan of the room revealed Meatball at the far end of the bar, Billy playing pool, but no sign of Zoe. Cold panic gripped Wade. A moment later, he noticed all heads in the room turn appreciatively as Zoe tottered, unsteadily, from the restroom back to her perch next to Meatball. _"Thank God!"_ Wade thought as the ice in his chest warmed with admiration. She was wearing a dark purple dress that clung to every curve. The square neckline was as deep as her designer heals were high. He counted himself lucky that it was a slow night and that the unsavory clientele seemed content to leave Zoe to Meatball.

Slurring loudly, Meatball greeted him. "Hhheeeyyy, Wwwaaade." Elbowing Zoe slightly, he said "Doc, your guy is here."

In reply, Zoe slurred, "He's not my guy, 'member?! I told you. It's over!" She continued in a whisper that could actually be heard clear across the bar, "He cheated on me."

Wade glanced around, relieved to see her remarks go unnoticed by the other patrons, who were, admittedly, intimidating. He casually crossed the room. "Meatball," he greeted with a nod of this head. Wade reached Zoe's stool, and ran a hand across her back, saying, "Hey, Doc, about ready to head on home?"

"NO!" she yelled, leaning away from his touch. "I don't want to go home." Her voice got quieter, and she started to hunch over her drink. "I can't go there and see your house and wonder who you're with and imagine what you're doing with her." Her voice started to break as she held back tears.

Heartsick at the pain he had caused her, Wade leaned in closely and vowed, "Zoe, baby, there's no one at my house, I promise. C'mon, let's get you home."

"Why are you here?" Zoe nearly yelled the accusation. "I came here because you wouldn't be here. And now you're here."

"I came here to get you before you did something you'd regret." He explained, patiently.

"I already did something I regret." She stated flatly.

"Ouch!" Wade winced.

"Burn!" Meatball laughed.

Zoe, oblivious to the insult she just hurled, muttered, "Stupid relationships. Stupid men. I'm never doing this again. Relationships suck! You suck!"

With continued patience, Wade guided Zoe off the bar stool, towards the door as he agreed, "Yep, I most definitely suck."

As they made their way to Wade's car, Zoe continued muttering peevishly about relationships and men. He sat her in the passenger side and fastened her seat belt. Sliding behind the steering wheel on the driver's side, he noticed she was quiet, head back against the seat, eyes closed. He was suddenly heart struck by how much he missed her. This had been happening several times a day since the break-up, but it always caught him off-guard.

Ten minutes into the ride home, Zoe turned her head towards him and asked dejectedly, "Wade? What's wrong with me? No one wants me." She sounded so sad, but Wade replied lightly, "there ain't nothin' wrong with you, Doc." She just continued to stare at him. He added earnestly, "you're smart and caring and beautiful. There is nothing wrong with you." Turning her head forward again, eyes closed, she spoke aloud to herself. "My dad, Zach, Annabeth, you." When her voice cracked with suppressed tears on the last word, Wade darted a glance at her, but she had turned her head towards the side window to hide her pain. With heavy hearts on both sides of the car, they drove silently toward home.

"Zoe," Wade whispered. "We're here." He shook her arm gently to wake her. He was parked in front of her carriage house and was at her side, passenger door wide open. She had slept for most of the ride. When they arrived, he debated just carrying her in and putting her to bed, but then thought better of it. It seemed too intimate. She wouldn't want him holding her like that, not anymore. At his touch, she stirred enough to allow him to help her out of the car, up the front porch steps and into her apartment. He kept the lights off hoping she'd crawl into bed and fall back to sleep, but the cool night air must have revived her. "Wade, what does she look like?" Although she addressed the question to him, she continued talking as if to herself. "Pretty, for sure. Blond? Lots of blonds down here. Must be … sun." Her voice trailed off, and Wade hoped she was finished.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed." Wade said in an attempt at redirection, a skill he had fairly mastered after years of dealing with his father, the town drunk. As he steered her toward the bed, he discovered that his attempt had failed, and she started talking again, still seemingly unaware that he was there.

"taller than me, not hard to be. Definitely sexy, like Tansy or like Joelle. Does she know about me? About us? Well, not us, there is no us, anymore." Her voice faded to a forlorn whisper as she said these last few words.

"Doc, it's late." Wade whispered. "You need to get some sleep. Bed. Now." At this, Zoe nodded and started pealing off her clothes, each article dropping to the floor as she disrobed down to her bra and panties. Eyes wide, enjoying the show, Wade silently scoffed with regret "absolutely nothing wrong with you, Doc."

She climbed on to the bed, and, with her back to him, hugged her pillow like a life line. She continued talking aloud to herself.

"Why, Wade?" She lamented. "Why did you…ever start up with me?" Her speech slowed and her voice grew softer. "Why…couldn't you...just...leave me...alone?" Her head eased into her pillow and she fell asleep.

Wade stood there a moment considering her last question. Why? Why couldn't he leave her alone, even now, when the mere mention of her name let alone the sight of her caused his chest to tighten and a lump to form in his throat?

He moved toward the bed, pulling the blanket over her, and stared. She was lying on her side, face averted. He moved aside a silky length of hair, leaned over, and breathed in her scent. "Because, I love you," he whispered and gently kissed her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jonah**

At Lavon's suggestion, Wade continued to avoid regular meal times in the kitchen they shared with Zoe. He volunteered to work mornings and nights at the Rammer Jammer, leaving for several hours in the middle of the day so that he didn't run into Zoe during the lunch or dinner hours.

They had not seen, let alone spoken to each other since the night he brought her home from The Crossfire. However, Lavon took it as a personal obligation to keep Wade apprised of all things Zoe. Wade heard about her evenings out with Tansy, Lily Ann, and, of all people, Lemon. He learned that Zoe's mom was pushing her to return to New York now that she had no one "special" in Bluebell. Her dad told her to focus on her work; no surprise there. One afternoon, Wade's attention drifted as Lavon regaled him with a story about Zoe removing a fishhook from the back of some guy's head. Wade wondered if Lavon provided the same service to Zoe, like the friend in school who would ask the best friend of the girl you liked if she liked you back. Wade chuckled to himself, amazed that they really hadn't come all that far since highschool.

It was early evening at the Rammer Jammer when Wade heard a familiar voice ring out.

"Hey, Wade." Jonah called out as he approached the bar.

"Hey Jonah, what brings you back into town?" Wade replied, shaking hands.

"Well, my uncle, Brick, is taking some time off and asked if I'd come fill in for him." Jonah explained. He lowered his voice and continued "Hey man, I was at the office earlier and heard about you and Zoe. Sorry about that."

Wade cleared his throat to remove the sudden lump that had formed, and responded quietly, "Yah. Thanks." There was a brief pause before Wade asked in full voice "So, what can I get for you?"

"Actually, I'm meeting some old pals…" He broke off as a group of guys arrived, laughing loudly. "And there they are. Catch you later, Wade." Jonah slapped him on the shoulder, as he turned to join his friends.

They were a rowdy bunch, talking and laughing loud enough for the whole bar to hear every word. College football was the topic of choice, but as the night wore on and the drinks caught up with them, their interest turned to women. Wade tuned them out for the most part, until he heard a particularly lewd remark.

"…hottest piece of tail in these tiny shorts! Mmm! Recently single." Jonah looked Wade straight in the eye as he continued, "Boyfriend cheated on her, making her mad and sad; a good mix for poor decisions." They all chortled at this. "THANK YOUUUU, UNCLE BRICK!" Jonah hollered.

"Woo-hoo!" shouted one of his buddies. "You dawg! Should make for a very entertaining week."

"And to make it even more entertaining, how about a wager on how long it'll take to get her out of those little short-shorts of hers." Jonah laughed mischievously.

Wade swallowed the bile that rose in this throat as the group of men made wagers on defiling the woman he loved. He grabbed a tray and headed over to their table under the guise of collecting the empty beer bottles. "Hey gentlemen," he spoke amiably, despite this ire. "Perhaps you could steer clear of the good doctor. She's been through a lot."

Jonah sniggered and confided to his friends with a gesture at Wade. "The cheating boyfriend." They all smiled and nodded.

"She's the town doctor. Show some respect. She doesn't need a bunch of frat boys sittin' around talkin' smack about her at the local gin joint." Wade said with all the disgust he felt. But, as the boorish bunch just laughed, he knew his words made no difference.

For the rest of the night, Wade battled with himself. _"I can't let this happen to her_," he'd think. _"No! Stay out of it. She does not want you in her life_," he'd rage back at himself. _"How the hell am I gonna fix this!"_ he'd start in again. And so it went, until well near sunrise, robbing him of sleep and the little good sense he had.

Late afternoon the next day, as Wade was leaving home for his second shift at the Rammer Jammer, he was surprised to find Lemon at his door. "Lemon, what brings you here?"

"I have something to tell you." She paused a moment as if trying to organize her thoughts. "After George and I … broke up … he was kind enough to give me a heads up before he went out on his first date." Lemon just looked at Wade, knowingly. But, Wade didn't know, so she continued. "I appreciated that, and thought, maybe you would, too." Again, Lemon paused, but when she realized Wade was not following, she let the rest just spill out. "I thought you should know that Jonah is taking Zoe to that new bistro in Mobile, tonight."

After a brief pause, Wade questioned rhetorically, "the one with the giant Mai-Tai on the menu?" His mind was suddenly racing, trying to figure out how to warn Zoe when they really weren't on speaking terms. "Well, thank you, Lemon. I do appreciate you letting me know."

As Lemon walked back to her car, Wade pulled out his phone and dialed. "Wanda? I gotta favor to ask." Feigning illness he said, "I'm really not feeling well. Any chance you can cover for me tonight?"

Zoe looked pretty peeved to find Wade sitting on the porch steps of her carriage house when she arrived home to change for her date. He stood, holding his hands up as if to fend off an attack. "I know I'm the last person you want to see or talk to. It's just …" Wade paused then rushed out with "you can't go out with Jonah tonight ... or ... any night."

Zoe scoffed. "I _can't_ go out with Jonah? You're telling me who I can and cannot go out with? Wade, this is none of your business. You …"

Knowing he didn't say it right, Wade interrupted the on-coming tirade. "He's not as nice a guy as he seems."

"Really!" she said acidly. "And you know all about nice guys don't you."

"This is not going well," Wade muttered dejectedly, running his hand over his mouth.

She moved passed him, up the steps. "I have to get going. Goodbye, Wade."

"Zoe, please!." His voice cracked with a rush of raw emotion, and it stopped her in her tracks. With her back to him, Wade continued. "Please. Just be careful, I … I'd hate for you to be hurt any more than I already have." He said forlornly. Without looking at him, she nodded her head and slowly made her way inside.

Wade returned to the gatehouse, trying to decide what to do with his unexpected night off. He reminded himself regularly that he was not interested in what was happening with Zoe and her date. But, as the moon rose, he found himself looking across at her carriage house every five minutes. _"Great! Now I'm a stalker,"_ he thought. It was only nine-thirty when he heard a car coming up the drive. The lights of the gatehouse were off and the bright moonlight made it easy to see in the night. Wade saw Zoe climb the steps of her front porch, turning to speak to Jonah. _"Did she just lose her balance? Damn giant Mai-Tai!"_ he thought. Although he could hear her voice, he could not make out anything she said. He saw her head nod to the side as if to say "wanna come in?" and then turn towards the door as Jonah went up the steps behind her.

Seconds later, Wade found himself outside Zoe's carriage house, pacing back and forth, arguing with himself. _"She's allowed to sleep with whoever she wants. I can't just go barging in like a jealous boyfriend. She'll kill me."_ But remembering Jonah's crass comments and his sordid wager, Wade could not let Jonah take advantage of her. He climbed the steps, but as he hesitated at the door, still unsure, he heard Zoe cry "I can't, I'm sorry." With a bit of nervous hysteria, she rushed on, "I thought I was ready to move on, but, it's just too soon. I think it's best if we just say goodnight." Realizing that he was an idiot and that she could take care of herself, Wade let out a sigh of relief and made the trek back to his house.

He was near the pond when he heard her shout "NOOOO!" and then a crash. Without thought, Wade sprinted back to the carriage house, tore open the door and burst into Zoe's apartment. The table with her vases and fancy perfume bottles was overturned, glass broken everywhere. Zoe was on floor, Jonah on top of her.

Wade saw red!

But, he heard laughing. "What the hell!?"

He grabbed Jonah by the back of his shirt and nearly tossed him toward the door. Zoe, still laughing, started to sit up. "No, Wade. It's okay. It was an … an … accident" she was laughing so hard she could barely get the words out. Wade just stood there, hands on hips, glaring first at Zoe than at Jonah. As the laughter died down, Wade realized for the second time that night that he was an idiot.

Sheepishly, Wade said, "Well, then. Goodnight," and returned to the gatehouse, berating himself for getting involved.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Wade heard a knock on his door. With a resigned sigh, knowing the tongue-lashing was coming, he opened the door and gestured Zoe to come in.

She entered soundlessly. A moment passed before she started shaking her head and said sympathetically, "what happened tonight, Wade?"

He couldn't look her in the eye, he had no right. "I heard a scream and a crash, and the next thing I knew, I was bursting into your place. I'm sorry."

"And, before that?" she urged him on. Looking embarrassed, he fretted to himself, _"She knows that I was watching her?"_

When he didn't reply, she continued, "Wade, you came to my house to warn me not to go out with him. And after I fell over the table, you were there in a split second, like you were ready for something bad to happen to me."

Wade took a deep breath, secretly glad she didn't know for sure that he'd been skulking around outside her place. "Jonah was at the Rammer Jammer with a bunch of his fraternity brothers the other night, and they …" he paused, thinking _"how the hell do I tell her this without humiliating her?"_

"Wade! Just spit it out! What happened at the Rammer Jammer?" She said impatiently.

Frustrated that she was yelling at him, when he was trying to protect her, he just put it all on the table "They made a bet, ok? A bet on how long it would take Jonah to get into, and I quote, 'those little short-shorts' of yours!" He paused then added angrily, "Happy, now!?"

No, she was clearly sickened. Zoe dropped to the sofa and held her head in her hands. Slowly, Wade moved to sit near her. "I'm sorry" he said contritely. "I didn't want you to know."

Zoe sighed and looked at him questioningly. "It's not like the people in this town haven't made bets on these things before: hooking up, breaking up, …" her voice trailed off, both remembering the hundred bucks he won on the Zudson break-up pool. "Why would it matter this time?" He didn't speak. He just continued to look at her, his mind racing. "Wade?"

With a violent shake of his head, Wade jumped up off the couch as if it burned. "I've done the same thing dozens of times – taking advantage of a girl with a broken heart" he clarified. "But I've never seen it from the other side. Listening to Jonah…" His voice cut-off as if suddenly sick. "There's nothing fun or frivolous about it. It's callous and cold and downright mean." Again he stopped himself, looking pained. "It made me sick, Zoe. I just couldn't let that happen to you."

Wade took a deep breath and sat again on the sofa. He let out a long breath. Neither looked at the other.

With a soft rustle, Wade felt Zoe take his hand and then give it a squeeze. "You were protecting me." She stated simply. Wade only nodded. With a sad grin, she said "I always liked about you." With a final squeeze of his hand, Zoe stood, and Wade's eyes followed her. "Thank you. I appreciate you looking out for me."

Wade stood apprehensively, not knowing if this was the part where she tells him to stay the hell out of her life. "You're welcome," he said.

They shared a moment, just looking at each other.

"Goodnight." Zoe said and turned toward the door.

Wade moved to open the door for her. "Goodnight, Zoe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Car Wash**

Although Zoe could finally see Wade and have a friendly conversation without spiraling into grief, she still found herself languishing when she was alone. Bedtime was the worst! She replayed events over and over in her mind and tortured herself with imaginary details of Wade having sex with "that girl." She invented conversations to tell him off but her anger always seemed to deteriorate into tears. Eventually, sleep would claim her, but she never woke rested.

Recalling her days as a resident, working until she crashed, Zoe remembered being so exhausted that sleep came without a single errant thought. Staying busy was key to shaking off these break-up doldrums.

Three weeks following this epiphany, Brick put his foot down. She had worked every day and late every night, even if she was just doing the filing that had piled-up since their nurse/receptionist left months earlier. She took the weekend On-Call shifts for the past two weeks and had volunteered to take this weekend's as well. Brick refused, lecturing "You'll be no use to anyone as a doctor if you don't take a break." Damn, Brick!

Apprehensive of a full weekend alone, Zoe stopped by the library during her lunch hour to load up on mystery novels and stockpile DVDs of action films she had missed in the theater. After working late in the office Friday night, she popped in one of the DVDs to watch as she fell asleep. Great movie but Ryan Gosling? Hot! Blond! Great abs! What was she thinking!? She ended up tossing and turning all night, her thoughts on Wade, of course. However, this time, she tortured herself with the details of their own A+ sex.

Zoe awoke the next day to the sun already high in the sky. It looked to be a glorious day; sunny, warm and not too humid if her hair was any indication. Seeing the clear blue sky from her windows, she decided to take a book outside and soak up some sun.

Anyone watching from afar would have thoroughly enjoyed the sight of Zoe Hart fighting with the lounge chair she was setting up in the sun by the pond outside her carriage house. She wore a black bikini with a black scarf slung low on her hips to provide modesty – very little modesty as it turned out. The sheer fabric of the scarf created a peek-a-boo effect with every twist and turn, making for an altogether provocative sight.

Zoe finally settled herself on the lounge chair and opened her book. She was about five pages into the story when she heard a door bang shut at the gate house across the pond. She looked up to see Wade strolling across his deck, shirtless. She forced her attention to her book, but seconds later, her eyes wandered back to him of their own volition. She watched as he set up a bucket with rags, unfurled a hose and wet down his car. As he ran a soapy sponge over the hood, Zoe stared, mouth agape. His skin, damp from the spray, glinted in the sunlight. The muscles in his arms and back flexed and stretched as he worked, reaching and bending. After watching Wade for what must have been ten minutes, Zoe realized her pulse was racing and all her nerve ending were tingling. Again, she forced her eyes back to the book, but to no avail. She stood, folded up her chair and retreated to her carriage house for a cold shower.

Needing to kill time, Zoe strolled into town to grab a sandwich at the Dixie Stop. Several townspeople offered passing hellos, but, to her dismay, no one stopped to chat. When she returned home, she decided to read some more, this time from the safety and comfort of her sofa. She was asleep within moments.

Her dreams were electric. She was reclined – somewhere she did not recognize, and there was a shadowy figure of a man whom she knew and trusted, but could not name. Ever so lightly, he ran a fingertip up her calf. She quivered involuntarily as he brushed against the back of her knee. Mewling, she reached her lithe arms out to him, but touched only air. He continued, achingly slow, up her inner thigh leaving a fiery trail in his wake. With an intense yearning, she felt a tightening in her belly, and held her breath in anticipation. When his touch crossed her hip, she moaned with pleasure, and arched her body to meet his. Still, he held himself back. Writhing in need, she felt his fingertip trace up her stomach, dipping in her navel before proceeding between her breasts. Her body, humming with desire, was desperate for his caress, but he persisted on his path up her neck across her chin to her mouth. Gently, the pad of his finger traced over her lips as if to memorize their bow shape and lush softness. Then, slowly, the shadowy face she could not name lowered his lips to kiss hers.

Zoe awoke breathless and aroused. From the dusky light outside her windows, she could tell that night was fast approaching. She paced her apartment, not sure what to do. Clearly, being alone was making her jump out of her skin. Lavon was visiting his parents in Dallas, leaving no one for her to call. She decided to take a chance that the Rammer Jammer would provide the distraction she needed. She donned a simple white sleeveless wrap dress, a perfect complement to the balmy spring evening, and headed out on foot.

The Rammer Jammer was packed! There was a lively folk band playing and people dancing. She scanned the room and saw George Tucker and Tansy sitting at a small table. _"Awkward,"_ she thought and continued to look around the room for someone she knew. Cricket and two other Belles, Ginny and Pearl, were sitting at a large table near the musicians. They looked to be well into their evening, given the number of empty wine glasses on the table. Cricket had been so kind when Zoe and Wade broke-up, calling to check on her and baking a pie. Zoe knew she'd be welcome at their table.

"Red or white." A voice called out next to her. Without realizing, Zoe had moved close to the bar as she surveyed the patrons. Wade was leaning on the bar as she turned towards him. He wore a dark shirt that made his eyes appear a deep, swoon-worthy green.

"White" she said crisply, chastising herself for noticing his eyes. "I'm joining Cricket," she said, gesturing towards the table as he poured. "Can you start a tab for me?" He simply nodded his assent, and she made her away across the room.

Cricket and her friends welcomed her with open arms, literally, which normally made Zoe uncomfortable but not tonight. The spritely songs had the ladies bouncing in their seats eager to dance. Soon, Cricket's and Ginny's husbands arrived and the two men amiably danced with the four women all night. For the first time in weeks, Zoe smiled and laughed with sincerity. The flow of drinks certainly helped with her mood. With table service being as poor as ever, Zoe found herself ordering wine for her friends and herself directly from the bar, directly from Wade. With each trip to the bar, her smile grew genuinely friendlier and his manner more relaxed.

"How many this time?" Wade grinned.

"Just three." Zoe smiled back. "I guess we're slowing down."

"I don't know about that! Seems to be a whole lot of dancin' goin' on in that corner over there." Wade observed.

Zoe's eyes widened and twinkled "I know, right! Those two guys are dancing machines! They haven't taken a break all night!"

"You've been dancing plenty yourself." Wade commented pleasantly.

"You noticed?" Zoe said playfully.

Wade just chuckled as he continued to pour, "I'm glad you're having a good time." That grin of his always made her insides warm.

She careful picked up the three glasses of wine and with a quick "Thanks" was on her way back to her friends. When Zoe set the glasses on the table, she glanced back to see Wade's eyes on her for just a second before his attention turned to another customer. She blushed and with a warm smile, turned to answer a question from Cricket.

As the evening came to a close, Zoe and her new friends said their goodnights, each making sure the others had a safe ride home given the amount of alcohol consumed. Luckily, the men had cut themselves off a couple hours earlier, knowing the ladies were too far gone to drive. Zoe had walked. "No safer way home than that," she assured them. As the group made their way slowly toward the door, Zoe kept glancing at Wade. It wasn't until she was just about to depart that his eyes met hers. She smiled. He nodded.

As Zoe walked home alone, her mind whirled through images of Wade, shirtless, washing his car, of those deep green eyes, of the hazy but titillating dream. By the time she reached her carriage house, she was on fire. She could not stop thinking about Wade, about being with Wade. She wanted to feel his hands on her body and his lips on hers. A+ sex was out there. She just had to go get it.

Less than fifteen minutes after Zoe reached home, she saw a light turn on at Wade's. Still in her white dress and heels, she ran to his door and knocked. Wade opened the door, surprised to see her.

"Hi" she said breathlessly, walking in.

Closing the door behind her, Wade asked "Is everything okay?"

Zoe seemed a bit nervous as she looked around, "Are you alone?"

"Yah," Wade started to respond as Zoe launched herself at him. Arms around his neck, lips locked with his, she kissed him with all the pent-up desire she felt.

Taking a giant step backwards and raising his hands to his shoulders in a show of innocence, Wade warned, "Whoa there, Doc. You've been drinking."

"Yes, I have been." She grinned mischievously as she approached him, running her hands over his strong chest and kissing his neck.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Wade said trying to dissuade her.

"Don't think" she whispered in his ear before kissing down his neck to the v of his shirt. Her hands were everywhere, along his chest, across his hips and down his thighs. "Oh, my," she chuckled knowingly. "You _are_ happy to see me!" Pressing her body flushed to his, she kissed him full on the mouth again.

Shuddering, Wade took her by the shoulders and held her at a distance. "Zoe, you don't want to do this," he said firmly, belying the fire in his eyes.

She wiggled her way out of his restraint and said seductively, "Yes, I do, and so do you." Looking him boldly in the eyes, she untied her dress. It fell open to reveal sheer white bra and panties that revealed move than they covered. Wade's eyes nearly pop out of his head and his mouth went dry. Moving toward her, he quickly recovered and wrapped the dress back around her tiny frame. "Zoe, we can't." He whispered desperately. "Not when you've been drinking. You'll hate yourself in the morning. And you'll hate me even more than you already do." He explained regretfully.

Zoe, still undeterred, grabbed his hands and kissed them, saying "I told you. I don't hate you."

"But, you will if this happens. So, this cannot happen." He said, untangling his hands from hers.

She slid her hands up his chest with a sardonic chuckle. "This is what always happens with Wade Kinsella: drink, flirt, sex." She whispered this last word into his mouth as she kissed him.

Wade was suddenly ill at ease with Zoe's description of him. Holding her at arms length again, he said more harshly, "Well, not anymore. This is all wrong … for you, for me, for us."

"Wrong?!" Zoe scoffed. "Now, you suddenly have morals?!"

A slap across the face couldn't have doused Wade's desire any more thoroughly than these words. "Clearly, you still don't like me very much. Under the circumstances, it's probably best that you head on home, now."

"Wade Kinsella turning down sex? Will wonders never cease." She fumed.

"Sweetheart," he said maliciously, "you are not the only Ex I've turned down when she's come sniffin' around for post break-up sex. I've turned down Tansy, and Lily Ann, and …"

"YOU BASTERD!" Zoe yelled.

"You know what?" Wade paused. "I do not have to put up with this in my own house. Now, please leave." He said gesturing to the door.

"Fine." Zoe said unoriginally and stomped out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stitches**

"Dang, boy! What did you do to Zoe!" Lavon admonished the moment Wade entered the kitchen.

"Well, good afternoon to you, too, Lavon." Wade replied sarcastically.

"Sorry." Lavon apologized.

Wade grabbed sandwich fixings from the fridge, as Lavon continued. "I returned from Dallas this morning to find Zoe banging around the kitchen. She's got a bee in her bonnet and it's about you. What happened? Y'all seemed to be gettin' along better."

"Did you ask her?" Wade asked, as he layered turkey, lettuce and tomato on sliced bread.

"Yah," Lavon shrugged. "But you know how she tells a story, can't often make heads or tails out it," he explained.

Wade nodded in agreement. "Well, long story short: she got drunk, came on to me, and I did the right thing and said no. Now, she hates me all over again." Wade took a bite of his sandwich.

Lavon looked skeptical as he said, "you said no."

Wade swallowed and replied flatly, "I said no."

"Really?" Lavon asked.

"Yes, really." Wade said, annoyed, and then took another bite.

Lavon paused a moment and began cleaning up the kitchen as he pried. "Why'd you say no?"

"Cuz it didn't mean nothin' to her," Wade replied without hesitation. He licked his fingers clean and continued, "She just wanted to get laid. That's not what I want from her."

Lavon turned to face Wade, asking "what _do_ you want from her?"

Wade rolled his eyes, shook his head and shrugged all at once. "I don't know, Lavon. But not that; not a one night stand or anything like it."

Lavon pursed his lips and nodded his head knowingly.

"What?" Wade said impatiently.

"Nothing." Lavon teased then redirected the conversation to his trip to Dallas.

When Wade returned to the Rammer Jammer for the second part of his split shift, Wanda brought him up to speed. "Dash is all set, paid 'n' everything. Sal, there at the bar, is 'bout done. I already left the check with him. Here's the one for Rose and her boyfriend. They just got their burgers, so they'll be a while still – just look at 'em. They're so sweet!" Wanda giggled. "Oh! A delivery came a few minutes ago. I left the papers on the desk in back."

"Got it." Wade said as he took the bill for Rose and Max. "Now, scoot on home to that husband of yours." Wade said, smiling congenially. Wanda just beamed with joy as she grabbed her purse and left. Since everyone was set for the moment, Wade brought a few delivery boxes up to the bar to check them in. The work kept both his mind and body busy, cutting open the cartons, comparing the contents to the invoices, storing a few liquor bottles at the bar, and taking the rest to the back room.

Dash and Sal finished up for the evening and made their goodnights. "Hey there Rose. Max." Wade checked in. "How 'bout refills on those sodas?" They responded with nods and a "yes, please," before Wade suggested "and maybe a slice of apple pie, with two forks?" The teenagers looked at each other questioningly before Wade continued "on the house." The two teens smiled and thanked him again. They really were sweet kids.

Once back behind the bar, Wade bent down to cut open another box when the blade slipped.

"Damn it!" he cursed loudly, then cringed remembering the kids sitting ten feet away. Wade stood, grabbing a bar towel and pressing it against his thigh. He leaned back against the bar, head tilted as his body tensed in pain.

"Wade?" Rose called out. "Everything okay?"

Looking down at the bloody towel held against his leg, Wade tried to assess the damage. Rose, sensing that something was wrong, ran to the bar and peered over at Wade's leg. "Oh my God! Wade?! What happened?" she exclaimed rhetorically. She ran back to the table to grab her phone. While she dialed, she explained, "I'm calling Zoe."

Wade was quick to downplay the incident. "Naw, I don't think that's necessary."

As the phone rang, Rose just gave him a look, and then turned her attention to the call. "Zoe! Wade cut his leg and it looks bad."

Listening to only Rose's side of the conversation, Wade gleaned that Dr. Breeland would be meeting him at the doctor's office to stitch up his leg. _"Probably for the best_," he thought. Given how angry Zoe was the last time they spoke, she should not be handling sharp objects around him.

An hour later, Wade was all stitched up and back in his torn and blood-stained jeans. Brick was giving him directions for his medications. "That local anesthetic I gave you is going to wear off soon." Shaking a brown bottle of pills in his right hand, Brick said "These will help with the pain. One every four hours as needed." Shaking a white bottle of pills in his left hand, Brick continued, "This is an antibiotic. Take one pill, three times a day for ten days. Infection is the biggest concern." He lectured, "Do not miss a dose and keep taking it until it's all gone."

"Got, it." Wade replied, accepting the pill bottles as Dr. Breeland handed them over.

"I talked to Dr. Hart." Brick continued. "She'll check in on you in the morning. She should be back from delivering Mrs. Wilkes' baby before then."

"Okay. Well, thank you" Wade said as they shook hands. He waved goodnight and walked, gingerly, out the door.

Wade limped into the gate house and immediately popped open a bottle of beer and washed down two pain pills. His leg was throbbing like the devil. He slowly shucked his pants and chugged the rest of the bottle, hoping to numb the pain faster. Half way through the third beer, he started feeling the affects. _"Whatta night_," he thought as he rolled into bed and immediately fell asleep.

Zoe's night did not unfold as expected, either. The doctor's office had been closed for over an hour and Zoe was making patient notes when Mrs. Wilkes called to say her water broke. Since she had been in earlier and showed no signs of labor, Zoe was a bit surprised when the call came. She was walking into the hospital in Mobile when Rose phoned.

"Did the fence jump out at him again?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

"What? No, no fence." Rose responded confused. She saw Wade grin and shake his head.

"I'm up in Mobile to deliver a baby. Brick will have to handle it. I'll call him to meet Wade at the doctor's office." Busy as she was, her call to Brick was short and to the point.

Zoe had just finished checking on Mrs. Wilkes' progress when Brick called. "It was a deep cut. Required fifteen stitches." He went on to explain the real reason for his call. "Since you live next door, check in on Wade tomorrow morning. Make sure there's no infection. I'll cover your patients until you get in"

"Br-i-i-ick," Zoe whined. "You know that we … you can't ask me to do this."

"Dr. Hart, we share this practice and that means sometimes treating people you'd rather not," Brick admonished.

"Fine." Zoe responded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Given the fairly common nature of Wade's injury, she didn't give him or Brick another thought as she focused on her pregnant patient.

Fourteen hours later, Mrs. Wilkes and her new baby boy were safely settled in the hospital and Zoe was headed back to Bluebell. It was ten o'clock in the morning, and all she could think of was crawling into bed. It wasn't until she approached the gate house that she remembered her promise to check-in on Wade.

"Damn Wade and his stupid stitches!" she swore, crabby from lack of sleep. Parking behind his car, she dragged her bone-weary body out of the Prius to his deck doors. She knocked, but heard no movement from inside. She peered in through the glass door, but saw no one. Pulling out her phone, she called him and heard his phone ringing inside. He didn't pick up.

Adrenaline kicked in. Zoe tried the door handle and found it locked. Thinking, _"I guess I'm breaking the glass again_," she quickly glanced around, grabbed a wrench, and did the deed. Once inside, she could smell the sickness. She rushed to Wade's bed and found him drenched in sweat, hotter than Hades, and bleeding where he had torn open his stitches. Clutching her phone, she called for an ambulance then called Brick to let him know she was on her way back to Mobile.

She made a third short call. "Lavon, I don't have time to explain, but I need you to meet me at Wade's immediately." She pulled a thermometer from her doctor's bag to check how high Wade's fever was. "105!? Damn it!" She ran to the bathroom to fill the tub with cold water. Moving back to the bed, she removed his bandage and started cleaning the wound which was red, swollen and oozing. The pain roused Wade from his fever-induced sleep. "Shhhh, Wade." Zoe whispered to keep him calm. "I need you to stay still as I work on your leg." She continued firmly, but softly.

Less than ten minutes passed when Lavon ran into the gate house worry etching his face. "Lavon!" Zoe called gratefully. "Help me get Wade into the tub. We've gotta get his temp down." Without a word, Lavon went into action, lifting Wade like a child and lowering him, clothes and all, into the cold bath water. Although not really aware, Wade put up some resistance to the cold. Again, Zoe spoke to him in hushed tones to calm him. Surprising Lavon, Wade settled right down.

"What happened?" Lavon finally asked. Zoe filled him in on Wade's accident.

"I should have asked someone else to check on him earlier." Zoe derided herself.

"Big Z," Lavon rushed to say "don't go blaming yourself, now."

"If I hadn't been so angry with him …" Zoe's voice trailed off. "I was supposed to be the doctor not the jilted girlfriend." She held her head in her hand for only a moment, before she leaped into action again. "Stay with him. I'm going to pack a bag for him. They'll want to monitor him overnight."

After talking with the ER doctor, Zoe joined Wade who was sleeping peacefully now that he was on an I.V. with antibiotics and pain relievers. Exhausted, she pulled a chair to his bedside to lean wearily on the mattress and was asleep in seconds.

Wade roused slightly, noticing Zoe resting on the bed, her hand angled toward him. Without thought, his hand covered hers, and he drifted back to sleep.

Zoe awoke stiff from the position she had fallen asleep in. She moved gingerly so as to not wake Wade, but to no avail. As soon as she removed his hand from hers, his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," Zoe said in a hushed tone, smiling.

"What happened?" Wade asked, aware that he was in the hospital, but not exactly sure why.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" Zoe prompted, knowing there could be complications with such a high fever.

Wade shifted uncomfortably as he thought back. "I cut my leg, and Brick stitched me up. You were going to check on me later, but I don't remember …" His voice trailed off as he looked at Zoe. She physically changed as he watched. Disappointment clouded her eyes and desperation filled her stance. Wade didn't know what to make of it; he assumed there was more to his situation than he recalled. "What happened after that?" He asked nervously.

"I was supposed to check on you. Unfortunately, I didn't get back to Bluebell until late morning. By then, the infection in your leg had you so feverish you were delirious." Zoe explained. "It came on so fast, we were concerned about sepsis, but, you're responding well to the antibiotics and your temperature is back to normal. They're going to monitor you overnight to make sure the infection is under control."

Wade just stared at her, trying to process all she had said. "So," he drawled. "I'm going to be okay?"

"Yes! Oh, yes. You're fine. You're going to be fine." Zoe rushed to clarify. "How do you feel? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Just groggy." Wade said, closing his eyes, resting his head back on the pillow and drifting back to sleep.

It was late afternoon when Wade finally awoke. Zoe was happy to see that his coloring was back to normal and his eyes were no longer glassy. "You look better," she said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Wade said nodding his head. "I'm feeling pretty good." He paused a moment. He wanted to ask why she was still here, in his room, just hanging out, watching him sleep. But, in truth, he was so glad for her company, he decided not to question it.

"Hey, I have something for you." Zoe smiled excitedly. "We figured you'd get a bit bored in this place with no Xbox, no Wii, so here's a …" Zoe reached into a bag a pulled out "Nintendo DS with Call of Duty: Black Ops!" She handed it to him as she raced to explain, "Lavon suggested it, but…" with a twinkle in her eye she continued "it was my idea to get two, so we could play each other!" She finished, taking the second device out of the bag.

"All right, then!" Wade grinned. "Let's fire 'em up."

After three hours of tense battles during which Zoe surprised Wade a number of times with her gaming speed and agility, it was time to call it a night. As Zoe hopped off the end of the bed where she had been sitting, she explained, "I'm on call tomorrow and have a full patient load, but, Lavon will be here at eight A.M. to drive you home." Zoe explained. "They said you should be released by then."

Wade paused a moment before replying, "Thanks for arranging everything." Then, indicating the DS, "and for this. I had a lot of fun today, despite being stuck in the hospital with an I.V. in my arm." He chuckled sincerely.

Zoe grinned, "Me, too!" She grabbed her things and without thinking, leaned over and gave Wade a peck on the cheek. By the time the innocent kiss ended, she was fully aware and self-conscious. Her eyes met his and the heat she saw made her catch her breath. Of their own volition, her eyes darted to his mouth. Not a second later, she was kissing him, and Wade was kissing her back.

His hands were cupped on either side of her face, gently holding her as he took control. He kissed her deeply, with deliberate slowness, heightening her passion. The only other time she had been kissed like this was Christmas Eve, after she asked Wade to be her boyfriend.

They broke away to catch their breath. With her forehead leaning on his and her eyes closed, she whispered, "I've got to go."

"I know," Wade whispered back, his eyes closed as well.

They shared a moment of silence before Zoe said "I don't want to go."

She moved to kiss him again, as he repeated "I know."

This kiss was a bit more frenetic. Lips nibbling. Tongues tasting. Her fingers in his hair. His hands caressing her waist.

"Ahem," the nurse said from the doorway of Wade's hospital room.

Zoe and Wade broke apart, giggling like teenagers as the woman bustled into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," the nurse continued, clearly enjoying having caught the two of them locking lips like high school kids. She was a big woman, as wide as she was tall, her voice, deep and craggy from her two-pack-a-day smoking habit. "This handsome young man needs to take his meds and get some sleep, if he's gonna be well enough to leave here tomorrow."

"Of course, you're right." Zoe responded to the nurse, while looking at Wade with a laughing look. "Wade, sleep well. I'll stop by the gatehouse at some point tomorrow to check on you."

"G'nite, Doc." Wade grinned back as he watched Zoe leave.

"You're a mighty lucky man." The nurse said as she handed Wade his paper cup of medicines and another full of water. Thinking that she meant Zoe was too good for him, Wade was surprised when the nurse continued, "Love don't always come so finely packaged."

Bright and early the next morning, Wade was on his way back to Bluebell courtesy of Lavon. "You're lookin' mighty chipper for someone who was hospitalized for the past twenty-four hours." Lavon commented.

Not wanting to talk about the fragile step toward reconciliation that he and Zoe had taken, Wade responded cryptically, "Let's just say that sometimes good can come from bad."

"Well, I hope that's true." Lavon continued. "Zoe was beating herself up pretty hard, saying she was a bad doctor for not getting you prompt medical care. She was feeling really guilty."

Wade stilled as Lavon spoke, his heart suddenly heavy. "Whatta you mean? I heard that doctor in the ER tell her that puttin' me in the cold bath to cool me down was good thinkin'"

"Naw, that's not what I'm talkin' about. Before that. Her being stuck in Mobile delivering that baby and not getting' back to Bluebell until late morning." Lavon explained. Wade turned to look at Lavon, his head tilted to the side, a confused expression on his face. Lavon clarified, "She thinks if she'd arranged for someone else to check on you that you wouldn't have gotten so sick. She said a 'good' doctor would have done that."

"Oh," was all Wade said. A moment later he added "she really think a couple of hours woulda made a difference?"

"I don't think she's saying what she's really thinkin'" Lavon surmised. "Lavon Hayes believes Big Z was scared and worried about you." Lavon gave Wade a sideways glance and found Wade not as satisfied by this idea as expected.

Around noon, Wade received a call from Zoe.

"So, they let you go? No last minute hiccups gettin' you out of there?" Zoe asked, jokingly.

"Nope. No problems." Wade responded, congenially.

"They gave you some antibiotics to take, right? One pill, three times a day for ten days?" Zoe prompted.

"Yep, Doc. I got it covered." Wade replied, sounding a bit weary.

"Are you in any pain?" Zoe questioned.

"Naw, just a little achy 'round the cut. I am a bit tired, though." Wade said

"Did you eat? Lavon promised me he'd bring a sandwich over to you?"

"Well, he did as you asked. I'm all fed." Wade rushed to end the call "I'm gonna catch a few winks. Thanks for calling, Doc."

Wade just sat on the bed after disconnecting the call. Now knowing that she felt guilty about her doctoring skills, he replayed the events in the hospital and saw them in a very different light. She blamed herself for his condition and was trying to ease her conscience by giving him the one thing she knew he wanted. Her.

He didn't feel angry or spiteful. He just felt disappointed and sad. He honestly thought that his accident had made her realize she wanted him back.

Wade lay back on the pillows, arm bent over his eyes, mulling over the day's revelations and was asleep in minutes.

It was dark and she was warm. Her scent filled his nostrils as she kissed down his neck and ran her hand over his chest. Wade was aware he was hovering in a dream state between sleeping and waking and didn't want it to end. He moaned with pleasure, moved slightly, and discovered her weight next to him. His eyes flew open to find Zoe sitting on the side of the bed, her hands on his face checking for fever.

"Hey sleepy head." Zoe whispered. "Have you slept this whole time since we talked this afternoon?"

"Ya," Wade replied a bit disoriented. "I guess so."

"I brought you some dinner." Zoe smiled and raised a take-out bag from Fancie's. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure," said Wade.

They ate companionably, Zoe telling stories about her day with zany patients. After they finished eating, Zoe suggested they play Halo on Xbox. Neither suggested the strip version they played previously. After playing about an hour, Wade showed signs of fatigue. Zoe cleaned up and collected her handbag. Wade walked her to the deck doors. She turned to face him and their eyes met, hers offering, his searching. She leaned in to kiss him goodnight, but Wade backed away just before their lips touched.

"Have you forgiven me? Are we back together?" Wade asked. After a pause, he continued "Or do you just feel bad that I got sick."

Zoe tried to respond, but could not find the words.

"It's not your fault my leg got infected," Wade assured her. "And as much as I appreciate all the time you've spent with me the last couple of days, what happens when I'm all better? We go back to – what? Avoiding each other? Making polite conversation when ours paths cross? Hooking up when we're feeling lonely?"

Zoe's face went hard at that comment, but Wade raced on. "That's not what I'm looking for, Zoe. I want more. I want you and me, together, like before. A second chance."

There was a long pause as Wade finished and waited patiently, willing Zoe to say the words he longed to hear. In the end, the only words she uttered before departing were "I'm sorry, Wade."


	5. Chapter 5

**Claudette**

"Claudette MacKay?" Zoe asked a pretty young woman with long dark hair and dark eyes.

"That'd be me," smiled the woman, standing to follow Zoe to the exam room.

"Cute shorts!" exclaimed Zoe.

"Great shoes," said Claudette.

Zoe asked "Who does your highlights?"

Raising her hand to her hair, Claudette smiled as she said "Hanna. Over in Daphne."

"C'mon in. Take a seat." Zoe said. "You're from Daphne?"

"Yes, ma'am. I know there're doctors in Daphne, but you delivered my Cousin Edna's baby. Do you remember Edna?" explained Claudette.

"Yes!" exclaimed Zoe. "That was my first week in Bluebell. She moved to Georgia, right? How's she doing."

Claudette eased up onto the exam table and Zoe took her blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. "She's doing real good, now she's away from her momma. Got a respectable job managing the dairy department at the Piggly Wiggly! And that little girl of hers is as bright as sunshine."

Zoe smiled at the happy news "I'm, glad to hear they're doing so well. Please tell her I say Hello the next time you talk to her."

"I sure will, Dr. Hart." Claudette said.

"So, Claudette, what brings you in today?" asked Zoe.

"Well," she drawled. "I'm recently engaged," Claudette beamed, holding out her hand to show off her pretty engagement ring. "And I want to look perfect for the wedding. So, I started exercising, like, a lot! But, now, my back is real painful."

"Oh, let's take a look." Zoe proceeded with the examination. When done, Claudette hopped down from the exam table and lost her balance. "Whoa," she said grabbing onto the exam table.

"You ok?" Zoe asked concerned.

"I'm woozy," Claudette replied, holding her head in her hand.

Zoe directed her to a chair as she asked "Are you dieting a lot, too? Maybe skipping meals?"

"Yes." Claudette admitted sheepishly.

Checking her watch, Zoe said "well, its lunch time and I don't have another patient for an hour. Why don't we get a bite to eat? You can tell me all about Hanna's hair salon and I can tell you about proper dieting techniques."

Zoe and Claudette walked to the Rammer Jammer chatting animatedly the whole way. A number of townspeople did a double take when they noticed how alike the two woman looked. At the bar, Wanda greeted them by asking "Why, Dr. Hart, is this your sister?"

In unison, Zoe and Claudette replied, "No." Zoe continued "I don't have a sister. Wanda, this is a new patient of mine, Claudette."

"Y'all look so much alike. It's uncanny." Wanda continued, "You even dress alike and I've never seen anyone dress like Dr. Hart."

The two women turned to look each other up and down, then smiled and shrugged.

Over grilled chicken sandwiches, the two women talked about shopping, and hair, and dieting. Then, Claudette told Zoe about her fiancé and the rough patch they went through that winter.

"For weeks, we argued over every little thing! Then, one night, after a particularly bad shouting match, he got drunk and strayed. I was so angry, I went out and did the same thing, but it only made me feel worse. We got in a huge fight and broke up. I thought it was for good, but, then a friend of ours tricked us into meeting and we talked. Turns out, he was afraid he was losing me. See, I've been taking night classes and well, he thought I was gonna get bored and leave him. Men can be so silly! So, I told him. I said 'I am in love with you and no accounting course is gonna change that!' Then he told me that he loved me too, and a few weeks later, I was engaged."

"Wow." Zoe said shaking her head in disbelief. "You forgave him? You trust him, again?" As Claudette nodded her head yes, Zoe continued, incredulous, "How? How do you trust him?"

"He was hurting as much as I was. I could see it. All our friends and family could see it." Zoe's mind drifted to Wade and the pain she often caught in his eyes, especially, most recently, when he realized she was spending so much time with him after is injury out of guilt and not because she had forgiven him.

Claudette continued, "After we talked, I just know he would never do that to me again. Just like I know I would never have revenge sex ever again."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Zoe replied. "I just don't think I can - could - get passed something like that."

The two ladies finished their lunch and were making their way to the exit side by side when they bumped into Wade.

"Hi." Zoe said redicently.

Wade just stood there, looking back and forth between the two women, before uttering a short, nervous laugh.

"Oh, my gosh! Wade Kinsella!" Claudette squealed and hugged Wade.

"Hey there, Claudette," he responded apprehensively.

"I guess you two already know each other." Zoe replied, wondering why she was surprised. He'd slept with nearly every woman in southern Alabama.

Claudette disengaged herself from Wade and whispered near Zoe's ear, "Revenge sex guy." She turned back to Wade and continued chatting, not realizing that Zoe nearly turned to stone, her color ashen. Wade hadn't heard what Claudette whispered, but he knew from the stunned expression frozen on Zoe's face that she knew. This was the girl he cheated with.

With the trace of composure Zoe still possessed, she feigned a call from the office and rushed out of the Rammer Jammer. She raced back to the safety and seclusion of her carriage house where she called Brick and arranged for him to see her remaining two patients, telling him she wasn't feeling well. Then and only then, did she allow the tears to flow.

But the tears did not come.

Her mind was fixated on the fact that Wade cheated on her with a girl who looked just like her! _"Why?"_ she thought. She'd seen the parade of women at the gatehouse. They were all tall and beautiful and oozed sexuality, like Joelle and Tansy. None of them were like her. Zoe paced for what seemed like an hour but was really only about ten minutes, until she heard Wade's car in the driveway.

After debating with herself for another couple of minutes, Zoe marched over to Wade's and burst right in without knocking.

"What the hell, Wade!" Zoe yelled angrily before turning her back and wailing "Oh my God! Put some pants on!"

"Well, excuse me. You're the one who didn't knock!" There was a brief pause and a rustle of clothes before Wade said "you can turn around now."

Zoe slowly glanced behind her to ensure he was decent before she faced him. "So," she prompted him, agitated.

"So, I'm goin' for a run" he said.

"Not until we talk about this." Zoe started to yell again.

"You already know!" Wade exclaimed. "Yes, Claudette was the girl I cheated with."

Wade took a deep breath and continued in a quiet, pleading voice. "Zoe, please. Nothing good can come from this conversation. I am so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I made the worst decision in my life. I'm sorry you had to meet her. I'm sorry you found out it was her the way you did. I'm sorry for all of it. If I could change it, I would."

"She looks exactly like me." Zoe said quietly.

Wade was taken aback by her statement. "What?"

"You cheated on me with a girl who looks like me, dresses like me."

Wade just stood there, his mouth trying to form words, but nothing came out.

"Why? What does that mean, Wade?"

He had no response. He hadn't even realized their resemblance until Zoe mentioned it. Sure, they had the same coloring and they were both petite, but, the similarities stopped there. Claudette was a nice girl with a sweet smile, but she was no Zoe Hart who could fill an empty room with just her presence.

"For weeks I've tortured myself, imagining you with some blond bombshell with legs for days – imagining you with someone who is everything I'm not. Only to discover …" Zoe let the words trail off. She sat on the sofa and held her head in her hands.

Wade sat on the arm of the sofa, waiting patiently. What could he do or say to help her heal? He knew that his actions reinforced her feelings of betrayal and abandonment by her parents, making her question her self-worth, making her feel unwanted, unloved, undesirable. How could he convince her that those feelings were the farthest thing from the truth, especially where he was concerned?

"Did you tell her? After I left the Rammer Jammer, I mean. Did you tell her that we were," Zoe couldn't say the word "dating" and so just pointed between the two of them, "until you two," again she gestured instead of speaking the words.

"No. I," Wade paused to collect his thoughts. "I thought it would be embarrassing for you and for her. So, no, I didn't say anything."

Nodding her head, Zoe concurred "I'm glad you didn't say anything. It would've only made her feel bad."

Zoe stood and paced, clearly agitated. "Damn it, Wade!" she said still moving back and forth across the room. "I feel like I just took a giant leap backwards. My heart feels like it weighs a hundred pounds and I feel like there's a huge hole in me."

"I know." Wade said remorsefully.

Zoe whipped around to look at Wade. Angrily she retorted, "You know!? What do you know about how I'm feeling!?"

Wade defended himself. "I meant, I feel like that too. Like there's an elephant on my shoulders and I can't stand up right, can't breathe right. And there's this void inside me that nothing can fill."

"But you did this!" Zoe exclaimed. "It's all you're fault."

"Yes, I know it's all my own doing, but, Zoe, I hurt myself, too." Wade admitted.

Zoe took a seat on the sofa, head in her hands again. "You want to be forgiven so that you can feel better."

"No, Zoe! That's not true." Wade jumped up from the arm of the sofa. "I_ want_ you to feel better. I_ want_ you to be happy and full of sass and fire like you were when you first came here. I_ want_ to be back together with you."

"Back together!?" Zoe echoed, incredulous. "The whole town will think I'm an idiot, a doormat!"

Wade's first thought was to ask her if she planned to make all her decisions just to please the townsfolk, but he decided to not derail the conversation. Instead, he wanted her to focus on her feelings, on her feelings for him. He knew she still cared for him.

Calmly, Wade said, "I know I did something horrible. I know that you may never forgive me. I know it seems obvious that breaking up and moving on is the right thing to do in this situation." Wade crouched in front of Zoe as he continued. "But, Zoe, we broke up over two months ago. We were an official couple for only two months. You haven't healed and moved on. I haven't healed and moved on. Maybe there's a reason for that. Maybe, just maybe, we're supposed to work through this together." His words were almost a whisper by the time he finished.

His eyes were pleading with hers. Hers reflected the intense debate going on inside.

Wade urged, "Please just think about it. Don't make a decision right now. Just consider that in our case, where nothing ever fit the usual mold, maybe the right answer isn't the obvious one."

Zoe saw how hopeful and sincere he was, but her head was spinning and starting to ache. She stood and walked to the door. Wade followed her, anxiously awaiting a response. As Zoe opened the door, she turned and nodded. "I'll think about it," she acquiesced. She saw Wade's face relaxed a bit. He nodded goodbye and she turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Mud Slinging

"Dammit!" Zoe cursed as she pulled to the side of the road. The sudden deluge from the night sky was not the annoyance; it had been raining on and off for days. What aggravated her was the huge smear that appeared across her windshield when she flicked on the wipers, making it impossible to see the dark, rainy road. Debris from the flowering trees was caught under the blades and was being dragged across the glass as the blades rotated back and forth. Zoe put the car in park and listened to the rain pounding on the roof, trying to decide if the downpour was letting up at all. "Ugh!" she grunted after a minute. Hoping she did not get too drenched, Zoe readied herself for a quick jump out of the car to clear the wiper blades.

"One, two, three!" Zoe threw open the car door and hopped out. Her foot hit the ground and continued sinking past her welly clad ankle into the squishy Alabama mud. "Dammit!" she cursed again.

Zoe managed to clean the blades and hopped back into the car, carefully containing the mud from her boots to just the floor mat. Her face was dripping and the back of her shirt was soaked, but at least the windshield was clear. She put the car in drive and stepped gently on the gas to ease back onto the road. The car didn't move. She applied more gas, hearing the engine rev. Still the car did not budge.

"What now?!" Zoe spit in frustration. Placing the car in park again, she got out and trudged through the mire to check the tires only to find them stuck in the mud almost to the wheel well. "Dammit!" Zoe cursed a third time.

It was just passed 1am. Zoe was on her way back home after delivering a baby out at the Culpepper farm when the skies opened up. Zoe admonished herself for taking the back roads home. With all the rain they've been having, she should have known better. Scrolling through her phone's contact list, she came across the only tow service she knew of, Pete's Garage in Bluebell, but Brick had Pete on bed rest with a herniated disc. That option was out. She could call Lavon, but that would mean disturbing Annabeth as well. There was only one person she knew who would not be awakened by a call at this hour.

"Wade? Hi, it's Zoe."

Stuck on the side of a dark, lonely road without a house or building in sight, Zoe was getting jumpier by the minute as her over-active imagination started to get the best of her. She recalled the scary stories she heard at sleep-away camp about escaped psycho-ward patients terrorizing unsuspecting teens making-out in their cars. "Relax," she said aloud. "There are no mental hospitals near here." She turned on the radio, but due to her location and the storm, the stations had too much static. "Toot-toot-toot" she whistled, but when she glanced towards the woods, she was reminded of scenes from The Vampire Diaries where lone drivers were prey to the demons of the night. "Stop it!" She yelled!

About twenty minutes into her internal freight fest, Zoe saw headlights in the distance. "Yes! Finally, Wade." Zoe breathed a sigh of relief until she realized those headlights belonged to a white pickup truck she did not recognize. Her mind reeled to true-crime stories of stranded motorists being kidnapped and murdered by "good Samaritans" stopping to help. Her pulse quickened as the truck slowly passed her, and then flashed red brake lights. As the truck began to back up, Zoe's blood pounded in her ears. "Dammit!" she squeeked.

She watched wide-eyed with fear as the darkened window rolled down.

"Hey there, Doc! You sure got yourself in a pickle." Wade grinned.

Relieved it was Wade but annoyed by that moment of terror, Zoe rolled down her window and snapped, "It took you long enough!"

"Well, if you're not gonna be nice …" Wade started to warn.

Zoe cut him off, "I - I'm sorry. I just got a little freaked out when a strange car stopped." She said contritely. "Whose truck is that?"

"Meatball's. It's got a tow chain, so I can pull you out of the mud." He explained. "Let's get this set up."

"What should I do?"

"Once I get the truck positioned, why don't you come sit in the cab here while I hook up the tow. It'll be easier to pull the car out with less weight in it."

"Uh! Did you just call me fat?" Zoe pretended to be insulted.

"No!" Wade chuckled. "Dang, girl! You're in a mood, tonight."

Smiling, Zoe rolled up her window and watched as Wade angled the truck near her front bumper. She began fiddling with the radio again and looked up in time to see Wade jump out of the truck can and disappear.

The embankment gave way and Wade slid ten feet down through the mud. Gasping, Zoe leaped from the car. "Wade!" She plodded around the front bumper. "Wade are you OKKKKKKKKKKKKK-ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Zoe screamed as she, too plunged down the muddy embankment.

"Ugh!" Wade grunted has her weight slammed into him.

"Ohmygod! Wade! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"For a tiny thing, you sure do pack a wallop!" Wade grinned and Zoe smacked his shoulder "Shut up!"

She heard him start to laugh, quietly at first and then it grew into a huge belly laugh. Soon, Zoe followed suit. Both laughing so hard they could not speak. Zoe's body shook so hard, she rolled onto her side and slipped further. "Ahh" she screamed as Wade grabbed her around the waist. This only set off more laughter.

"Ohmygod! Look at us!" Zoe lamented as they started to recover.

Chuckling, Wade replied "Not exactly the mud bath you'd get at the spa, huh?"

"How are we going to get back up that hill?" Zoe craned her head to look back up at the cars.

"Why don't you try to climb up and I'll be here in case you slip." Wade suggested.

With Wade's support, Zoe rolled over onto her hands and knees and crawled up the embankment. Slipping at one point, Wade used the palms of both hands to push her bottom, leaving two complete muddy hand prints on her butt. "Hey!" Zoe yelled.

"Don't get snippy, Doc. You needed a boost!" Wade defended himself with a cocky grin on his face.

As Zoe reached the top of the embankment, Wade was right behind her.

"What a mess!" Zoe complained shaking the mud off her her hands and trying to wipe her face.

"I have some towels in the truck." Wade said.

As Zoe turned towards the truck, she slipped in the muck and fell against Wade.

"Whoa, there." Wade said, catching her around the waist.

"Sorry" Zoe said grabbing onto his shoulders.

"_God! She's soft." _Wade thought.

"_God! He he's strong!" _thought she.

"_Matted in mud, and she's still beautiful." _

"_Covered in muck, and he's still sexy as hell."_

Their eyes met and held for a moment, when the rain started falling again. "Ugh!" they said in unison as together they moved to the passenger door of the truck, each remembering another night when the rain interrupted a "moment."

Wade ducked in and arranged a towel over the seat and placed Zoe in the cab, covering her with a blanket. He then eased himself under the Prius to attach the tow chain. Despite making quick work of it, he was completely caked in mud. Before sliding behind the steering wheel, he removed his shirt and tossed it in the truck bed. Zoe tried not to stare at his bare chest as he grabbed another towel and placed it on the seat protecting it from his muddy jeans.

Turning his crooked grin on her, Wade said "Here we go!" Putting the car in gear, he eased on the gas. Slowly, slowly, bit by bit, the Prius emerged from the mud.

"Will it drive okay or do I need to get it towed to a repair shop?" Zoe asked nervously.

"It should be fine. Only the tires were sunk in the mud, the undercarriage barely got dirty." Wade clarified. "If the ride feels off, you may need the tires rebalanced."

Towing the Prius onto the road, Wade parked the truck. Since the rain had let up again, they both got out as he moved under the car to unhook the tow chain. "I'll follow you back to the plantation." Wade suggested. "If anything makes you feel uneasy, just put your flashers on and stop on the road. Don't pull to the burm in case of another mudslide."

Nodding her head, Zoe replied, "Okay. I can do that." She started to remove the blanket that was still wrapped around her.

"Take it." Wade said. "You don't want to muddy up your seats."

"Thanks! I'll wash it and get it back to you." Zoe smiled appreciatively.

"No problem." Wade grinned.

"Seriously, Wade. Thanks for all of this."

Holding her gaze for just a moment, he simply responded "You bet."

Zoe walked back to her car and situated the blanket along the driver's seat before climbing in. She started up the car and blasted the heat to try and warm up. With a little wave to Wade, she pulled out and headed home with Wade tailing her the whole way.

They pulled into the drive at the plantation. As Zoe pulled in front of the carriage house, she watched in her rear view mirror as Wade parked at the gatehouse. She exited the car, grabbing the muddy blanket from the seat back. Climbing the steps she contemplated dropping her muddy clothes on the porch. With a glance at the gatehouse, Zoe saw Wade dump muddy towels onto the deck and shuck his jeans adding them to the pile. In just his boxers, he moved toward the deck doors, but he paused just before entering and turned towards the carriage house. There was a single light on inside, backlighting a frozen silhouette standing on the porch.

"Everything okay?" Wade called out.

In her embarrassment at being caught watching him, Zoe's voice cracked as she yelled back "Yah." Then, with quick nervous motions, she ran into her apartment.

Early the next morning, Zoe awoke to knocking on her porch door. Half asleep, she lumbered to the door, forgetting that she wore only the Victoria Secrets red silk camisole and boy-cut shorts that her mom had given her last Christmas. She met Wade's eyes through the glass. He smiled at her sleepy face and mussed hair. When she opened the door, Wade gulped as his eyes traveled down her body and the unexpected display of curves and skin. Swallowing hard, he tried to mask his sudden desire.

"Wade?" Zoe asked sleepily.

"Uh - sorry. I – uh – know it's early." Wade stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Taking a breath, he finally composed himself. "I need to wash the truck and get it back over to Meatball. I figured, I'd wash the Prius as well."

"Oh, no, Wade. I couldn't ask you to do that." Zoe demurred.

"You didn't ask. I offered. I just need the keys to move the car." Wade said.

"Are you sure –" Zoe started.

"Doc, just give me the keys" Wade demanded impatiently.

"Okay, hold on," she said turning to rummage through her oversized handbag sitting on the floor next to the hall table. Wade allowed himself to view her backside but was quick to mask his enjoyment when Zoe suddenly turned around. "Here they are," she said holding the keys out to him.

With that crooked grin, Wade took them and turned away. "Know what?" Zoe asked and Wade turned back. "I think I'll join you."

Wade grinned, "I'll go ahead and get started. C'mon out when you're ready." He said as his eyes glanced again at her attire – or there lack of.

Ten minutes later, Zoe emerged clad in a white tank top and cutoff jeans. She saw Wade, shirtless of course, spaying water into a bucket of suds.

"Hey." Zoe greeted.

"Hi-ya." Wade said.

"So, how do you do this?" Zoe asked.

"Seriously, Doc?" Wade scoffed. "You've never washed a car?"

"I lived in Manhattan. So, no, I've never hand-washed a car before." Zoe explained defensively.

Chuckling, Wade explained the basics as he sprayed down the Prius.

They worked quietly for a few minutes until Wade tossed his sponge into the bucket and it splashed Zoe.

"Oh no you didn't" She laughed, tossing her sponge at him. She then picked up the hose and sprayed him.

"Ahh." He exclaimed as the cold water hit his chest. Laughing, hands raised to deflect the water, Wade moved towards her, wrestling the nozzle from her hand. Knowing she was in for it, Zoe let out a little scream and turned to run as Wade chased her with the hose. She ducked down on the far side of the car, but Wade had the advantage of height and was able to reach over the hood and squirt her. "Ahh" she screamed again. "Truce! Truce!" Zoe yelled.

Laughing, Wade agreed. "Okay. Truce."

"Ugh! I'm drenched." Zoe complained as she wrung out the hem of her t-shirt.

"Always wanted to see you in a wet t-shirt contest!" Wade teased.

"Shut up!" Zoe squealed, embarrassed, slapping him on the shoulder as she walked back to the bucket of soapy water.

They went back to work, each eyeing the other to see who would break the ceasefire first, but after a couple of minutes the eyeing became less suspicious and more appreciative. Zoe noticed Wade's muscles flexing as he worked, the light glinting off his wet skin and his golden hair. Wade wondered if he could actually burst into flames watching her in those even shorter short-shorts she wore, especially when she reached on tip-toe across the hood of her car with her soapy sponge.

"Here let me get that for you." Wade offered, his voice cracking a bit.

"Thanks. Um, Wade? It's starting to get late and I need to get into the office."

"No problem. I'll finish up while you get ready."

"Are you sure." She asked nervously.

"Doc?!" Wade asked, looking at her like she had three heads.

"It's just – well since – I don't - " Zoe struggled to get her thoughts out and couldn't meet his eyes. She didn't want to take advantage of his feelings for her. But at the same time, she wanted them to be friends, maybe more, if she could ever get the image of him with Claudette out of her mind.

Wade sensed her sudden withdrawal and immediately drew closer to her, tipping up her chin with his index finger. "Zoe, it's fine. Go on, now." Wade spoke in that hushed tone he sometimes used, that hushed tone that always made her feel safe and cared for. She saw his tender smile reflected in his eyes and nodded faintly, before returning to the carriage house.


End file.
